A Get Away
by The Torminator
Summary: Tori ends up in the Mushroom Kingdom. She also angers Bowser, now he's after her. But is there another reason? Warning: Contains Luigi X OC relationship. Rated T for OC's language...
1. A Dream

**I am back from the dead! Making a spiffy, new story. I know, I know. I have many up already. But, seriously, the only ones I'm positive that I'm going to finish are Vertigo, Welcome Irkens, and the Silent Hill ones. So…here I am!!**

**This is a different category: Super Mario Bros. Cause I just need a few stories dedicated to those "pesky plumbers". So, in this one, someone from the Real World enters the Mushroom Kingdom. Oooooh! Okay, so, this one is also based off of the Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon. If you don't know what the voices sound like, just imagine the video game ones…or look it up on YouTube.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter one: A Wish…**

"**Hey, Mary," Tori turned to her friend. Mary was a sophisticated-looking girl with shoulder length, brown hair and a stature that matched her kind, straightforward nature. She also wore glasses, which made her look even smarter than she already was.**

"**Yes?" she answered. It was fifth period at their senior high school, which meant it was lunch time for them and some other friends.**

"**Wouldn't it be nice to go some place else?" Tori asked, now looking dreamily at something far off. "Just forget everything stressful and go."**

"**Hmmm…" Mary looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. "I guess I understand. I've always wanted to go somewhere like Germany, Italy, or France…"**

"**No, no, no…" Tori shook her head. "I don't mean a different country! I mean a different **_**world**_**!"**

**Mary looked at her friend with worry. Tori's hazel-green eyes shimmered behind her own glasses. "Tori," Mary's voice was filled with worry, "you're a senior now. Don't you think you should stop all your daydreaming about distant lands and think more about college?"**

**Tori sighed and stared off, a dreamy look about her. Tori was your average, plain, eighteen year old high school student. Her short, dark blonde hair never co-operated with her in the morning (A/: True story!). She was of average height and she refused to wear brand name clothing; she was an "outsider", a "reject", a "loser". She was also, obviously, a daydreamer, a thinker, and ranked high in her class.**

**Mary shook her head. Another friend, Andrew, walked over to their lunch table. It was a daily routine, he always did near the end of the period. Andrew was shorter than most boys and had slightly longer hair. He always had a DS or Gameboy Advanced SP in his backpack; he was a "gamer", there was no other way to put it.**

"**Hey," he said, "did you get that new game yet?"**

"**For the DS?" Tori asked, gathering her things. "Not yet…"**

"**You always take forever getting games!" Andrew rolled his eyes (A/n: Sadly, that's how he really acts…). "Unless it's Silent Hill™…"**

**Tori stood up abruptly. "S-so what?!"**

**Andrew and Mary laughed. Tori broke her glare and began to laugh too.**

**-.-.-.-.-Later-.-.-.-**

**Tori stood as the dismissal bell rang. She sighed. It was not nearly half way through the school year and she was already tired of school.**

**Outside, she waved to her stepbrother. "Hey, Kodi…" she murmured. They did not get along very well.**

"**Are we walking home?" Kodi asked, like he did **_**every day. Sometimes, Tori's mother would pick them up. Today, she was at work.**_

"_**No," she sighed, "we're flying…" And with that sarcastic reply, Tori led the way.**_

_**-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sorry for the filler-ness in the FIRST CHAPTER. It actually DOES have a little bit to do with the story. READ AND REVIEW PUHLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASE! XD**_


	2. On the Way Home

Wooo! Chapter two! It gets better here, I promise you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter two: On the Way Home…

Tori was listening to her PSP™, which she normally did on the way home, to make sure Kodi knew she did not want to hear his stories from school, usually stupid things that Tori could care less about. Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind them, in an alley. They spun around, eyes wide.

"Pro'lly just a dog…" Kodi shrugged, though he looked worried.

"No…" Tori took off her PSP and stepped into the small alley. On the other side of the alley was a large, stone driveway used for an old factory building and nearby houses. "H-hello?" she called. "Is anyone back here? Are you hurt?"

Tori noticed a small pile of rubble a little further back. She walked towards it and it moved. She leaped back in surprise. Out from underneath rose a turtle, a large turtle, taller than her. It looked angry and it growled at her. Her eyes widened, but then she recovered her dreamy state.

"Oh, WOW!" she swooned. "This is exactly the kind of strange thing I was looking for! This is the change of pace I need! Squee!"

The large reptile blinked in surprise. "You're not afraid…of me?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid," Tori reassured it, "but my wonder is overpowering my fear right now. I'm so excited!"

"Tori!" Kodi called from the alley. He ran up to her, took one look at the turtle fiend and froze. His eyes widened. Then, he turned and ran towards their home. "I'm getting help!" he called.

"So!" Tori turned back to the turtle. "You must be a villain from a distant land!"

"Yep!" the turtle answered proudly. "The name's Bowser Koopa."

"Oh man!" Tori grinned. "Just like in manga and anime!" She looked dreamily off into space. Bowser looked confused. "The evil villain captures a defenseless princess or a girl he wants to force into marriage. But then, a hero on a gallant steed, sword drawn, fights the fiend back into hiding and wins the lady back…" She sighed, in her own world. (A/n: Wow…has SHE gotten the picture wrong!)

"Hey!" Koopa grabbed the collar of Tori's shirt - her favorite, blue and black striped hooded tee! - and brought her face to his, her feet barely scraping the ground. "Quit reminding me of those 'heroes'!" He spat out the word with disgust.

"Two?" Tori exclaimed. Koopa's grip tightened. Tori started kicking. "L-let me go! You…you…"

Koopa laughed at Tori's squirming, "You look like a helpless insect!"

"You ARE an insect!" Tori countered. "Help! An evil, ugly turtle is trying to kidnap meeee!"

"Shut up you worm!"

"Disgrace!"

"Human!" (Oh my, what insults!)

"Waste of space! I bet you couldn't even kidnap me and get away with it for a month!" (He has you by the collar…)

"That's it!"

"Not so fast, Koopa!" a voice sounded behind Tori, at the top of the driveway.

"Oh, no…it's the Marios…" Koopa groaned. He growled and dropped Tori, catching her off-guard.

"Ohhhh, no! Mario!" another voice called with worry. "He's escaping through a warp zone!"

"Well…" Koopa smiled, throwing a bottle, making a door appear. Tori blinked in surprise. "You know what they say…he who Koops and runs away, lives to Koop another day." Koopa went through the door and the door disappeared.

Tori frowned and stood up, brushing off her dark blue jeans.

"There goes my chance for excitement…" she murmured. "Oh, yeah! The heroes are still…huh?" She had turned towards the voices. She raised an eyebrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My back hurts for some reason…


	3. Heroes Right?

Ahhh…I shall put up as many chapters as I can tonight!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3: Heroes…Right?

"These…are…………heroes?" Tori blinked. "Uh…"

The first one - who, as Tori had heard from the other, was Mario - was short and chubby. He wore red overalls over a blue shirt. Over his dark brown hair, he wore a red cap with an "M" on it. He had a black moustache as well. His blue eyes were glaring at Tori because of her comment.

"Heh…" Tori scratched her head, nervously. "W-what I mean is um…"

Mario turned to the other "hero". He was as tall as Tori. He had the same kind of outfit as Mario, but his overalls were green. His green hat, over his black hair, had an "L" on it. His darker blue eyes looked back at Mario a little worriedly. He, too, had a moustache.

"Come on, Luigi," Mario turned and began to walk away.

"But Mario…" Luigi began, as he followed Mario.

"Um…wait!" Tori went after them. "Are you…I mean…where are you going?"

"Back to the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi answered.

"Sounds…perfect…" Tori's eyes sparkled dreamily. Then, she grabbed Mario by the shoulders, he seemed to be a leader of sorts. "You HAVE to take me with! I need another world! If I stay here, I'll go insane!"

"Are you sure you're not already?" Mario murmured. Luigi shot him a glare. "I mean…sure, you can come with."

Tori smiled and followed them.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Luigi asked, worried. "It could get dangerous…"

"You act like we're going on a battle field!" Tori laughed.

"Well, it isn't one, but it's close!" Luigi's voice shook a bit.

"I-I should be fine!" Tori bluffed. "I - oh!"

"What is it?" Mario turned to her.

"He took my PSP! Koopa, you CREEP!" she yelled back down the alley.

"There it is!" Mario pointed to a manhole. "Now we go down-"

"What," Tori looked at them with skepticism.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked, both he and Mario looked confused.

"You're kidding, right?" Tori's right eye twitched a bit. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"What are you talking about?" Mario raised an eyebrow. "This is the way back." He motioned to the manhole, then jumped in. Tori ran up to the manhole and looked in. There was no sound of Mario landing on the bottom. No SIGHT of the bottom either.

"Come on," Luigi grabbed Tori's arm and jumped in.

"If this is a trick," Tori glared at him, "you two will be….sorry? Huh?"

They had come out of a pipe and into a beautiful land with vast fields and clouds and trees with eyes. Tori stared all around and stood up, her eyes glimmering.

"This…is…" she was speechless, "……great…."

-.-.-.-.-.-

I think this'll be the last one today. I'm getting tired.


	4. Trouble with Koopa

Ahhh…! Writing fanfics and watching/listening to Lucky Star. -w- * Konata happy face*

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: Trouble with Koopa

Tori's eyes widened as she spotted an odd plant. "What is this?" she asked no one in particular. Mario walked up to her and pulled her away, just as the plant tried to bite her. "Meep!" Tori exclaimed. She turned to Mario. "T-thanks."

"It's a Piranha Plant…" Mario answered. "Sneak little - hey! Get away from there!" Tori was looking at another plant. This time, Luigi stepped in. He pulled her aside, before the plant "woke up".

"That's a Pitooey!" Luigi warned her. "They'll spit spiked balls at you!"

"But…" Tori began.

"What's your name, anyway?" Mario asked.

"Oh, it's Tori," she smiled. She blinked, pointing at something in the sky. "What's that?"

"One of Bowser's Paragoombas!" both brothers answered.

"He must be trying to find you!" Mario grabbed Tori's arm. He led her and Luigi to a pipe and they jumped through.

"Why's he trying to find _me?" Tori asked after they made it to a small town with mushroom shaped houses. "What's so special 'bout me?"_

"_What'd you say to him earlier?" Mario looked at her skeptically._

_Tori blushed slightly. "I…I said that I bet him he couldn't get away with kidnapping me for very long. And I think he got really angry at that…"_

"_Koopa's not a pretty sight when he's angry…" Luigi's voice shook again._

"_He's not a pretty sight at all…" Tori corrected him. "Oh! My PSP!" She ran over to the PSP, which was lying on the ground near some bushes._

"_Wait, Tori!" Luigi called. "It could be a - " Koopa sprung out from behind a bush and grabbed Tori. "Trap…" Luigi finished._

"_That was a dirty trick!" Tori exclaimed, still holding onto her PSP._

"_I know, wasn't it?" Koopa grinned._

"_You disgusting turtle!" Tori bit Koopa's hand and he let go of her. She landed ungracefully on the ground. She stood back up and looked for a weapon. Nothing. "Damn."_

"_Tori!" Mario was pointing to a block hovering above her. "Hit that block!"_

_Obeying, Tori jumped. If it was not for her jumping on top of Koopa's head, she would not have reached it. When she did hit the block, a brown leaf appeared. "What's that gonna -" Tori grabbed the leaf. There was a flash of light. When she landed on the ground again, she had a raccoon tail and ears._

"_Huh?" she turned to look at the tail and made it wave. "Cool…" She shot a glare at Bowser, who stepped back in…was that FEAR reflected in his eyes? She smirked and hit him with the tail. He fell over, got back up, and ran away. Tori turned back to the tail._

"_Raccoon? Hmm…" she glanced at Luigi. He stepped back, his eyes wide. (Picture an anime character all scared with a sweat drop. Yeah…) Tori glanced up. She leaped up and whacked a block with the tail. A leaf came out and landed on Luigi. He, too, obtained a tail and ears._

"_Huh?" Luigi blinked, confused. "What was that about? All you did was -" Tori had landed and was standing next to him. She poked the ears. Each time she poked them, they twitched. (Some day, I'm gonna draw that scene…)_

"_No way…" Tori breathed. "They're real?"_

"_Of course!" Luigi swatted her hand away. "With all that you've seen so far, why are you so surprised?"_

"_Oh, by the way…" Tori ignored his snide remark. "Who exactly are you? I mean…I know your names, but…ah…"_

"_My brother Luigi and me," Mario answered, "are plumbers."_

"_And heroes?" Tori asked._

"_Yep!" Luigi puffed out his chest slightly in pride._

_Tori smiled. "Hee hee! So, you're multitasking!" Tori's raccoon tail waved in humor. Suddenly, a spiked ball hit Tori on the head. Her ears and tail disappeared._

"_That's for waking me up, earlier!" the Pitooey from earlier exclaimed. It growled and stomped off._

"_Are you okay?!" Mario exclaimed._

"_It…talked…" Tori gaped._

"_Yeesh!" Luigi shook his head. "She gets hit on the head and she's worried about the Pitooey talking!"_

"_Well, sorry!" Tori crossed her arms. "I haven't seen a PLANT talk before!"_

"_Come on," Mario pulled them along, "we should tell the princess about Tori and Bowser!"_

"_There're princesses here too?!" Tori exclaimed. She smiled and ran towards a castle. She stared in awe at it. Like most castles, it was large and had flags on each tower. It was a bright pink, which actually made Tori cringe just a little. _

"_I…I must be dreaming…" Tori gaped._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-sigh- I hate when things distract me while I'm typing. It's my fault I guess. Hope you liked this chapter._


End file.
